My Smile
by Summer172
Summary: seorang putri dari kerajaan konoha tak pernah menunjukkan sebuah senyum...semenjak ibunda tercintanya wafat. tetapi, ada seseorang yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya. siapakah orang itu? bisakah mereka bersatu?


**Minna! Salam kenal! Ini fic terbaru aku! –perasaan baru satulah fic yang lo buat! – oke! Ini fic pertama aku di ffn…yah bisa dibilang newbie..jadi gomen kalau ada kesalahan eyd dan alur cerita yang tidak dimengerti…yosh! Selamat membaca….**.

_**oh ya..maaf bagi yang telah membaca fic ini..sudah terjadi kesalahan..tapi sudah saya perbaiki kok..sekali lagi selamat membaca!**_

* * *

_***mungkin bumi tak tahu, seberapa sering langit memandangnya**_

_**Pelangi yang terkembang hanya untuk sang bumi**_

_**Hujan yang turun jika ia menatap sang bumi**_

_**Jika saja bumi bisa menggapai langit lebih tinggi lagi, mungkin **_

_**bumi dan langit bisa bersatu***_

* * *

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**My Smile by Summer172**_

…

_**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, AU(maybe), oneshoot etc.**_

…

_**Don't like? don't read!**_

* * *

**KERAJAAN KONOHA, 900 SM**

.

Terdengar suara alunan musik klasik di salah satu balkon istana konoha. Suara alunan musik yang merdu, membuat semua yang mendengarnya akan tersenyum dan menikmati alunan musiknya kecuali seorang gadis. Gadis yang memakai gaun yang berwarna merah muda yang berlukiskan bunga sakura senada dengan surainya yang diatasnya dikenakan sebuah mahkota. Iris matanya yang berwarna emerald itu menatap sendu kearah taman dengan tangan menopang dagunya. Gadis yang cantik, tapi dia jarang sekali tersenyum, kecuali…

"tuan putri…ku mohon.. tersenyumlah..hamba tak bisa melukis anda jika anda tak tersenyum…" ucap seorang pelukis pria yang bernama sai tersebut sambil membungkuk.

Sang gadis yang disebut 'tuan putri' itu hanya melirik malas kepada sai lalu menatap taman itu lagi."hentikan sai..sudah kubilang..aku tidak suka dilukis seperti ini!"

"t-tapi..ini permintaan yang mulia raja.." ucap sai gugup, dia adalah sahabat sakura, dia tahu pasti dengan sikap sakura yang keras kepala dan tak mudah tersenyum sejak kematian permaisuri atau bisa dibilang ibundanya. tapi apa daya, ini adalah perintah baginda raja, dia tak mau mati hanya karna tak bisa melukis sang putri yang keras kepala ini.

Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya."sai..sudah kukatakan aku tak su-"

"sakura-hime.." potong seorang lelaki.

Sakura langsung berbalik keasal suara dan menemukan 2 orang pria yang disayanginya."sasuke-kun?" lalu dia tersenyum "naruto?"

Lalu mereka berdua menghampiri sakura sambil memberi hormat."sakura-chan!eh..maksudku..tuan putri…"ucap lelaki yang dipanggil naruto tadi.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"Tanya sakura.

"kalau aku disini dipanggil oleh yang mulia raja untuk membahas sesuatu, sakura-hime kan tau aku ini seorang jendral… kalau si teme sih gak tau kenapa" jelas naruto panjang lebar,lalu melirik kearah sasuke.

"aku dipanggil oleh permaisuri untuk membahas soal pernikahan kita hime" ucap sasuke masih dengan gayanya yang..ya bisa dibilang sok cool –bahasa apaan tuh tor?-

Sakura hanya menganggukkan wajahnya tanda mengerti. Benar, sakura dan sasuke akan segera menikah. Karna sasuke adalah bangsawan yang terpilih melalui seleksi yang telah diatur oleh pihak istana. Lalu naruto? Hah, dia memang mencintai gadis itu, tapi yah dia tidak masuk dalam seleksi itu, karna dia bukan bangsawan dari kalangan atas. Ayahnya bisa dibilang orang kepercayaan raja, ayahnnya adalah penasehat kerajaan. Lalu, permaisuri yang dibilang itu adalah ibu tiri sakura, setelah ibunya wafat, tahta seorang ratu digantikan oleh selir tingkat satu.

"ku dengar sakura-hime sedang di lukis..apakah sudah selesai?"Tanya naruto

Sakura hanya terdiam dan melirik sai. Sai yang mengerti maksudnya langsung menjawab "belum naruto, tuan putri belum bisa tersenyum, tapi saat aku melihat kalian mengunjungi tuan putri…tuan putri gembira dan tersenyum..jadi bisakah kalian tinggal disini untuk membantuku?"

Sakura hanya menunduk malu.'dasar sai..!'batin sakura.

"sebaiknya tidak usah kalian kan disini ada ke-"

Ucapan sakura dipotong oleh naruto."begitu ya? Baiklah..kau bisakan teme?"

"hn..tentu saja"

.

.

Saat proses pelukisan, sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ketika dia melihat kedua orang itu. 'kenapa aku senang sekali melihat matanya ya?'batin sakura. Siapa yang sebenarnya dilihatnya? Ntahlah yang pasti senyumnya adalah hal yang berharga bagi naruto. Walaupun dia hanya tersenyum pada sasuke. Bukan dirinya. Tapi, saat itu ia melihat sakura tersenyum padanya, sontak saja wajahnya memerah dan menarik ujung bibirnya keatas, walaupun senyumnya terkesan dibuat-buat karna gugup.

Sai yang memperhatikan senyum sakura ditujukan kepada 2 orang yang dibelakangnya, langsung menarik perhatian sai. Sai lalu melihat kearah pandangan sang tuan putri. Dan melihat sang tuan putri kembali."dia..sakura..sedang jatuh cinta.."gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**3 BULAN KEMUDIAN….**

.

"hahaha..cantik sekali..dia memang mirip seperti ibunya mendiang permaisuri.."ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang sedaang memegang sebuah kertas lukisan lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke seorang pemuda."terimakasih sai, tak sia-sia aku membayarmu..hasilnya memuaskan..sakura akhirnya bisa tersenyum..sekali lagi terimakasih sai.."ungkap pria itu senang.

Sambil menunduk pemuda yang bernama sai itu berkata."terimakasih telah memujiku yang mulia..tapi bukan aku yang membuat sakura-hime tersenyum..tapi.."

Lelaki yang ternyata adalah seorang raja itu kaget dan bertanya lebih lanjut."maksudmu?jika bukan kau siapakah orang itu? Apakah sasuke?"

Sai menunduk dalam, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berani mengatakan hal yang seperti itu."bukan yang mulia…tapi..jendral muda..naruto namikaze.."

"apa?!"

.

.

Dibalkon istana, sedang terduduk seorang gadis yang tengah memandangi kolam yang tepat dibawah balkon. Dia tersenyum melihat siapa yang sedang melempar-lemparkan batu di ke permukaan air. Siapa lagi kalau bukan naruto..

"tidak tau kenapa naruto…tapi..aku mungkin mencintaimu"gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri."tapi..sepertinya kita tak mungkin bersama..aku akan segera.." sakura tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, karna air mata sudah mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"tuan putri…"panggil seorang pemuda.

Tidak ingin ketahuan sedang menangis, sang putri langsung menghapus air matanya lalu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi."ah sai..kemarilah..temani aku sebentar.." lalu sai mendekat dan sakura menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Sunyi pun melanda..sakura yang pertama memecahkan keheningan.

"ada apa sai?"

"ah..aku hampir lupa tuan putri..aku ingin menyerahkan ini.." ucap sai sambil menyodorkan sebuah gulungan kertas dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura menerima gulungan itu."apa ini?"

"itu adalah hasil lukisan yang kemarin..saat tuan putri tersenyum, senyuman yang paling indah. Jadi kau harus melihatnya.."ungkapnya sambil tersenyum.

"ah..arigatou sai…"ucapnya sambil menatap gulungan itu. Lalu memalingkan mukanya ke direksi yang dia pandang dari tadi..naruto. pemuda itu masih berada disana.

Sai ikut memandang direksi yang sama."naruto ya? Ternyata benar"gumamnya.

"hmm?kau bilang apa tadi sai?"

Sai yang kaget langsung memasang senyum palsunya."ah tidak..hmm..tuan putri..bolehkah aku berbicara ini denganmu sebagai sahabat bukan sebagai tuan putri dan seorang pelukis?"

"kau bicara apa sai? Tentu saja boleh!"

"sakura..aku ingin berterus terang padamu..bolehkan?"

"apa itu sai?"Tanya sakura balik

"saat itu..maksudku..saat aku sedang melukismu..kau tersenyum tulus saat mereka berdua ada disana..padahal sebelumnya kau murung bahkan memarahiku"ucap sai sambil tersenyum.

"etto..etto.."sakura menundukkan kepalanya"gomen sai..aku tak bermaksud.."

"tak apa sakura…aku malah senang jadinya..karna sahabatku yang pemurung ini akhirnya bisa tersenyum tulus pada seseorang..dan kau tersenyum bukan karna sasuke kan?"

"ah?m-maksudmu?"Tanya sakura kaget.

"aku sudah tau sakura..kau mencintai naruto kan?kau tersenyum saat melihatnya kan?dan kau bersedih saat mengingat bahwa kau akan menikah dengan sa-"

Penjelasan sai dipotong oleh sakura."cukup..cukup..cukup sai..aku tak mau mendengarkan hal itu lagi"lirih sakura menahan tangis

"tapi sakura..kau harus bilang pada yang mulia..kau tak bisa selamanya hidup dalam penderitaan karna tidak menemukan kebahagiaan..aku ti-"

Lagi-lagi perkataaan sai dipotong oleh sakura."cukup! sudah kukatakan cukup sai!"pecah sudah tangisnya. benteng pertahanan yang dia buat tidak cukup kuat menahan semua gejolak .hatinya rapuh.

"ini..hiks..sudah tugas seorang putri mahkota..nasib kerajaan konoha berada ditanganku..jika aku tak menikah dengannya maka habislah sudah..hiks.."ungkapnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

Sai yang mendengar itu merasa iba dan jengkel."baiklah yang mulia"lalu dia membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan sakura. Ditengah perjalanan dia berhenti tanpa menoleh."maaf tuan putri..bukan maksudku untuk lancang..tapi..yang mulia juga harus merasakan kebahagiaan..aku kasihan melihatmu terus merenung dan bersedih..carilah sumber kebahagiaanmu..karna rakyat tidak ingin melihat pengorbanan dan kesedihan seorang putri tetapi mereka ingin melihat kembali senyum sang putri yang hangat serta tulus..dan sebagai seorang sahabat..aku merindukan senyumanmu itu.."lalu sai melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sakura,merasa seperti disengat oleh ribuan lebah..tangisnya berhenti..ia terpaku mendengar ucapan sai itu, sai benar, dia telah melupakan kebahagiaan setelah ibu nya meninggal..lalu seseorang datang dan memberikannya semangat lagi. Tidak mungkin dia menyia-nyiakannya. tidak .bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Kerajaannya? Jika dia tidak menikah dengan sasuke, ayahnya akan malu pada klan uciha. Dan jika ayahnya sampai mengetahui sakura mencintai naruto, ayahnya akan mengasingkan naruto ke pulau lain.

'kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?tolong aku..'batinnya sambil melihat kearah kolam tempat naruto berada.

.

.

Naruto yang berada di kolam sedang merenungkan sesuatu sambil sesekali melempar batu. Dia tidak tahu seorang gadis sedang memandangnya dari atas…

"kenapa aku mencintainya? Ini tidak benar…aku harus melupakannya..dia adalah seorang putri..dan aku adalah bawahannya..seperti langit dan bumi..tidak akan pernah bersatu.."lirihnya.

"hah!"dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"aku bosan.."lalu dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kolam.

Saat setengah jalan meninggalkan kolam dia berpapasan dengan sai.

"jendral muda.."ucap sai sambil membungkukkan badan.

"ah sai.."balas naruto.

"kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini jendral..maksudku naruto..ada yang ingin kubicarakan sekaligus aku ingin memberikan ini…"ucap sai sambil menyerahkan gulungan yang sama dengan sakura.

Naruto menerimanya."apa ini?"

"lebih baik kau buka saja dulu.."jawab sai.

Naruto akhirnya membuka gulungan itu malas, sampai akhirnya dia terkejut melihat apa isi dari gulungan itu."i-ini..lukisan..sakura-chan..m-maksudku tuan putri?"

"ya..aku sengaja memberikanmu lukisan itu..sebagai ucapan terimakasihku padamu.."

"ucapan terimakasih?maksudmu?"Tanya naruto.

"ya..kau tidak tau? Tuan putri tersenyum di lukisan itu karna kau! Kau yang membuatnya tersenyum.."jawab sai

"tidak..sepertinya kau salah..putri tersenyum karna melihat sasuke..kau tau kan sasuke juga ada disana kemarin?"

Sai menggeleng-gelenkan kepala tanda tidak setuju."kau tau naruto..saat aku melukis sakura-hime..aku juga melihat arah senyuman itu..arah senyuman itu diarahkan kepadamu..walaupun kau tak menyadarinya..tapi aku menyadarinya"jelas sai.

"aku masih tidak mengerti sai.."jawab naruto bingung.

"dasar bodoh!"bentak sai."sakura-hime mencintaimu bodoh!"

"apa?!"naruto kaget bercampur senang,sedih,marah (ya tentunya marah, karna dibentak oleh sai)

"aku tau..kau juga mencintainya kan?"

"…"

"jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri naruto"

"kau benar..aku juga berjanji ingin selalu membuat dia tersenyum..tapi.."sai terus mendengarkan."aku dan sakura-chan tidak akan pernah bersatu"

"siapa bilang…hanya karna kau bukan bangsawan kalangan atas..kau mengira bahwa kau tak pantas untuknya..itu t-"

Perkataaannya dipotong oleh naruto."bukan begitu! Sakura-chan dan sasuke akan segera menikah dan..dan aku tak mungkin menghianati sahabatku sendiri!"setelah dia berkata seperti itu dia pergi meninggalkan sai.

"naruto! Kau tau 2 hal yang membuat sakura..sahabat kita tersenyum? Yang pertama jika dia melihat permaisuri kembali.."

Naruto berhenti dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Sai melanjutkan perkataannya."dan yang kedua adalah kau! Kau adalah sumber kebahagiannya..melihat kau saja dia sudah bisa tersenyum dan kadang menitikkan air matanya…"

Naruto tersentak."menitikkan air mata?"gumamnya.

"menitikkan air matanya..jika mengingat bahwa kau takkan pernah bersamanya..dan kau salah naruto..langit dan bumi bisa bersatu jika bumi mau berusaha.."

Naruto akhirnya berbalik dan menjawab sai."tidak. walaupun sakura hanya tersenyum padaku..dia juga seorang putri..dia mempunyai beban untuk menjadi seorang ratu..dia harus mendapatkan suami yang setara..supaya rakyat tidak mengira bahwa kekuasaannya lemah..dan i-"

Giliran sai yang memotong pembicaraan."dan itu sasuke maksudmu? Kau salah naruto..kau lebih diakui oleh rakyat konoha..karna kau pernah menyelamatkan kerajaan dari pemberontakkan akatsuki..dan klan uciha terlalu dibenci oleh rakyat…."

Naruto kalah telak apa lagi alasan yang akan digunakannya? "aku tidak tau sai! Tapi aku berfikir sakura lebih baik bersama sasuke.."naruto berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan sai.

Setelah naruto aga jauh sai bergumam."kau berusaha untuk kuat..tapi hatimu rapuh naruto..aku tau itu"

* * *

**4 HARI KEMUDIAN..**

.

Semenjak sai mengatakan hal itu, mereka berdua sama-sama menjauh. Sakura menyibukkan dirinya dengan Persiapan pernikahannya yang akan diadakan besok. Sedangkan naruto lebih memilih untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan istana.

"besok ya..aku tak pernah berfikir akan menjadi berat seperti ini.."gumam seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"yang mulia…jendral muda ingin menemui anda!"teriak seorang dayang dari luar kamar.

"jendral muda? Naruto kah?"gumam sakura sambil tersenyum."persilahkan dia masuk!"

"baik!",jawab dayang yang tadi.

Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan pemandangan yang membuat putri tersenyum.

Pria tadi memberi hormat."selamat siang tuan putri..maaf menganggu istirahat anda"

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya 'sejak kapan dia memanggilku "anda"?'batin sakura.

"ah..tidak apa naruto..ada apa? Duduklah"

Naruto berjalan kearah sakura dengan langkah gontai.

"baiklah naruto..ada apa?"

"…"

"naruto?"sakura heran dengan tingkah naruto hari ini yang kurang bersemangat.

Sakura mengulangi panggilannya."naru-"

Tiba-tiba saja naruto menggeser meja yang ada dihadapan mereka berdua dan menepis jaraknya pada sang putri dengan cara memeluknya. sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi kaget..tapi tak bisa memberontak karna tubuhnya saat ini lemas sekali.

"maaf sakura-chan atas kelancanganku ini..tapi..semakin kucoba melupakanmu..hatiku semakin hancur..aku mencintaimu.."lirih naruto kepada orang yang sedang ada didekapannya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya lalu meneteskan air mata."kau mencintaiku?"

Naruto makin mempererat pelukkannya."ya..aku mencintaimu"

Sakura masih tak percaya, tapi akhirnya ia membalas pelukkan naruto."kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang naruto?"

"aku..aku tak punya kekuatan untuk mengatakannya..tapi aku berjanji tidak akan merusak rencana pernikahanmu besok.."ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.

Sakura yang bingung langsung bertanya."maksudmu?"

"besok aku akan pergi dari konoha…aku akan mengembara.."

Sakura menghapus air matanya."t-tapi..m-maksudmu..kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"maaf sakura..tapi ini adalah jalan yang terbaik buatku,kau,sasuke,dan konoha.."

"t-tapi…"sakura meneteskan air matanya lagi."aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…"

Naruto menyentuh pipi sakura hangat."kau bisa..bersama dengan sasuke..kau pasti bisa..lupakan aku sakura-chan..lupakan.."

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung memberi hormat."aku minta maaf sakura-hime..dan selamat atas pernikahanmu.."naruto berbalik meninggalkan sakura yang masih menangis.

Tes..

Tes..

Naruto menangis untuk sang gadis.'maafkan aku sakura-chan..maafkan aku..'batinnya

Lalu dia pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu. sakura hanya bisa melihatnya pergi dan tak bisa menghentikannya . tangisan sakura pun semakin sulit dihentikan. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang ayu itu."aku..hiks..aku..hiks..takkan pernah tersenyum lagi..untuk selamanya.."

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. pernikahan yang mulia putri mahkota dan bangsawan uciha. Semua orang berbahagia kecuali sang putri dan jendral muda.

Sakura sangat cantik hari ini. Dia memakai gaun pernikahan berwarna putih dengan tudung kepala dan mahkotanya. Hanya satu yang kurang. senyuman. Dia sedang duduk menunggu kakashi menjemputnya. Kakashi adalah adik raja, ya bisa dibilang kakashi adalah pamannya sakura.

"apa kau bahagia?"terdengar suara seorang pria dari belakang sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung melihat ke kaca rias."pangeran kakashi? Apakah acaranya akan dimulai?"

"ya tentu saja, makanya aku menjemputmu. Aku kan bertanya padamu.. apa kau bahagia?"Tanya kakashi untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakura hanya menunduk."aku..aku tak tau paman.."

"tak tahu ya? Coba aku tebak.. sepertinya..tidak"tebak kakashi

"…"

Kakashi menarik nafas."ternyata benar..kau tau sakura..aku pernah memiliki seorang kekasih bernama rin.."sakura mendongakkan kepala untuk mendengarkan cerita kakashi."aku sangat mencintainya begitu pula sebaliknya..tapi karna sebuah perjodohan bodoh seperti ini aku dan rin tak bisa bersatu..aku akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan nya demi kerajaan…tapi sekarang aku menyesal..karna semenjak aku meninggalkannya..aku tak pernah menemukan kebahagiaan.."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"ini nasehatku kepada keponakkan tersayangku…kau harus bisa memilih yang benar sakura..jika tidak kau akan menyesal..dan berakhir seperti ku..gunakan kesempatan ini untuk berfikir matang-matang sakura.."jelas kakashi.

"…"

"jadi?"Tanya kakashi sambil menyodorkan tangannya."kita ke altar sekarang?"

"iya…"ucap sakura sambil menerima tangan kakashi.

.

.

**RUMAH KELUARGA NAMIKAZE**

"benar kau akan pergi naruto?"Tanya seorang lelaki yang mirip sekali dengan naruto.

"ya ayah..titipkan salamku pada sakura-hime.."jawab naruto pada lelaki yang disebutnya ayah tadi.

"baiklah.."

"naruto..bawa bekal ini…jangan lupa selalu makan-makanan yang bergizi..jangan tidur larut malam nanti kau bisa sakit naruto…ibu akan merindukanmu..kau harus selalu mengirimkan surat dan kapan-kapan pulanglah.."jelas ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"sudahlah kushina..naruto sudah besar..dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.."

"hiks..hiks.."

Naruto memegang bahu ibunya."ibu..aku akan pulang..tak akan lama.."lalu dia melirik ke ayahnya."ayah..ibu aku pergi dulu..sampai jumpa"

.

.

"aku percaya padamu sakura.."bisik kakashi.

Lalu dia melepaskan sakura menuju ke altar pernikahan…

Music mulai diperdengarkan. yang hadir mulai berdiri dan berbisik-bisik memuji kecantikkan sakura. Sakura tidak menghiraukannya..sakura mengingat terus apa yang dibilang oleh orang terdekatnya

"_**yang mulia juga harus merasakan kebahagiaan..aku kasihan melihatmu terus merenung dan bersedih..carilah sumber kebahagiaanmu.."**_

" _**mereka ingin melihat kembali senyum sang putri yang hangat serta tulus..dan sebagai seorang sahabat..aku merindukan senyumanmu itu.."**_

"_**..aku mencintaimu.."**_

"_**ini adalah jalan yang terbaik buatku,kau,sasuke,dan konoha.."**_

"_**kau harus bisa memilih yang benar sakura..jika tidak kau akan menyesal..dan berakhir seperti ku.."**_

"_**aku percaya padamu sakura.."**_

Sakura berhenti di tengah perjalanan. tamu heran dengan tingkah sakura termasuk raja dan ratu serta bangsawan fugaku dan mikoto. Music berhenti. Hanya kakashi dan sai yang tersenyum.

"aku..aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya..karna aku tidak mencintai sasuke.."ucap sakura gugup.

"apa?! Apa-apaan ini yang mulia?"murka fugaku.

Raja hanya diam.

"aku minta maaf mentri fugaku dan nyonya mikoto.."ucap sakura sambil membungkuk kearah mereka.

"maafkan aku baginda raja dan ratu.."ucap sakura sambil beralih membungkuk kearah ayah dan ibu tirinya.

"aku minta maaf pada hadirin yang telah datang.." kata sakura sambil menunduk.

"dan..aku minta maaf sasuke.."lirih sakura.

Sasuke menghampiri sakura. Lalu dia menyentuh pipi sakura."aku tau hime tidak mencintaiku..kau mencintai naruto kan? Tak apa..sai telah menjelaskannya padaku..lebih baik aku yang mundur..dari pada kau kehilangan senyummu…"ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"sasuke..arigatou.."ucap sakura. Lalu sakura tersenyum pada kakashi dan sai.

Lalu dia berlari meninggalkan gereja. Untuk menyusul naruto.

"sasuke!kenapa kamu ini?"murka fugaku pada sasuke.

Itachi mencoba menenangkan ayahnya."sudahlah ayah..mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik untuk sasuke.."lalu itachi berpaling pada sasuke."aku bangga padamu sasuke!"sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"hn..itachi-nii jangan membuatku malu..disini masih banyak orang.."

Baginda raja yang sedari tadi diam sekarang tersenyum."hmm..ternyata aku memilih orang yang tepat..terimakasih sai!"ucap raja pada sai.

"seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terimakasih kepada yang mulia…berkat misi dari yang mulia akhirnya naruto bisa menyatakan cintanya pada sakura-hime.."ucap sai.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"hahaha..cantik sekali..dia memang mirip seperti ibunya mendiang permaisuri.."ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang sedaang memegang sebuah kertas lukisan lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke seorang pemuda."terimakasih sai, tak sia-sia aku membayarmu..hasilnya memuaskan..sakura akhirnya bisa tersenyum..sekali lagi terimakasih sai.."ungkap pria itu senang.

Sambil menunduk pemuda yang bernama sai itu berkata."terimakasih telah memujiku yang mulia..tapi bukan aku yang membuat sakura-hime tersenyum..tapi.."

Lelaki yang ternyata adalah seorang raja itu kaget dan bertanya lebih lanjut."maksudmu?jika bukan kau siapakah orang itu? Apakah sasuke?"

Sai menunduk dalam, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berani mengatakan hal yang seperti itu."bukan yang mulia…tapi..jendral muda..naruto namikaze.."

"apa?!"

"maaf yang mulia..tapi..itulah kenyataannya..tuan putri mencintai jendral muda..juga sebaliknya..tapi jendral muda takut untuk menyatakannya.."ucap sai ragu-ragu.

"hmm..begitu..jadi hanya dia yang bisa membuat sakura tersenyum..tapi bagaimana dengan pernikahannya?"Tanya raja.

"dia tidak bahagia.."

"baiklah..aku punya misi untukmu..buat anakku tersenyum lagi.."

"baik yang mulia.."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"jiraya-nii..kenapa tidak berterimakasih kepadaku? Berkat cerita yang aku buat sakura sadar juga kan?"ucap kakashi ngambek.

"hei..hei..hei..kau ini seperti anak kecil saja..harusnya kau minta maaf pada istrimu..mungkin karna cerita bohong yang kau bikin itu.. sakura bisa saja mengira istrimu itu seorang pengganggu.."ucap lelaki yang dipanggil jiraya tadi.

"hah..baiklah.."

Jiraya yang mengingat sesuatu langsung berpaling pada minato dan khusina."hah..minato..sepertinya kita akan menjadi besan?"

Minato yang gugup hanya berkata."ya..begitulah yang mulia..arigatou.."

.

.

Sakura berlari terus menuju ke pelabuhan. Sampai-sampai gaun panjangnya dipotong dari lutut karna dianggap sebagai pengganggu. Sesampainya sakura di pelabuhan dia mencari-cari naruto..

"naruto!naruto!"

'hah..dimana sih pemuda kuning itu?'batinnya.

Lalu sakura celingak-celinguk di pelabuhan yang sudah ramai itu. Akhirnya dia melihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"naruto!"

Merasa dipanggil pemuda itu berbalik."hah? sakura-chan?!"

Sakura langsung saja menjitak kepala naruto.

"aduh-duh! Sakura-chan..kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku sih?"

"hei! Kau tau! Kesalahanmu padaku sudah banyak..tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan putri' lalu kau sudah lancang memelukku lalu kau ingin meninggalkanku begitu saja?! Hah..harusnya kau sudah diasingkan sekarang.."ucap sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"aku minta maaf sakura-hime..aku tak bermaksud-"

"sudahlah..ikut aku pulang…gara-gara kau aku tidak jadi menikah dengan sasuke.."ucap sakura sambil menarik tangan naruto menjauh dari pelabuhan.

"m-maksudmu?kau menggagalkan pernikahanmu sendiri?"ucap naruto bingung.

"ya..begitulah.."

"kasihan sasuke..dan aku harus berterima kasih pada sai untuk ini.."ucap naruto senang.

Sakura membalikkan badannya kearah naruto dan bertanya."naruto..apa kau mencintaiku?"

Naruto langsung memeluknya."tentu saja tuan putri..selamanya..aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku sendiri.."

Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya."aku juga mencintaimu selamanya..dan aku akan tersenyum untuk selamanya"

Mereka saling berpelukkan. Tidak peduli banyaknya manusia yang berlalu lalang. Mereka akan terus begitu selamanya. Dan akhirnya langit dan bumi dapat bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah..maaf ya semua..fic oneshoot ini terlalu panjang…saya baru disini soalnya masih sekolah lagi..hiks..hiks..mau ujian lagi.. ..kasihanilah saya readers-gak ada yang mau dengerin curcol lo tor-oke! Fic gaje ini akhirnya berakhir-yaiyalah!oneshoot doang- yadeh-yadeh, kapan-kapan saya bikin fic bersambung-apaan coba bahasanya- yang sudi untuk membaca,, saya ucapkan terimakasih dan yang sudi mereview,, saya ucapkan arigatou-apa bedanya coba-**

**Saran dan kritik sangat-sangat diterima..**

**But flame? No way…**

**Thank you**


End file.
